Studies of pyrimidine nucleotide metabolism in mammalian skin is being carried out. The enzyme CDP reductase has been isolated and partially purified from the epidermal and dermal compartment of newborn mouse skin. Some of the properties of the enzyme have been determined. The relative contributions of the salvage pathway and the novo pathway for pyrimidine nucleotide synthesis is being determined.